Nikki
|symbol = Teardrop |last name = Ann-Marie }} Physical description Nikki has a slim physique. Her blue eyes match the color of her hair that only extend to her shoulders, and wears glasses with a frame large enough to cover her eyelashes. In her usual attire, she wears an oversized sweater that is slanted to show her bra strap. She also wears white shorts that are patterned in black. She wears black shoes with white patterns and grey shoelaces. Personality "Nikki despises her job as a barista at the Cafe. She doesn't particularly like or trust people and certainly doesn't go out of her way to accommodate them or make them feel welcome. She is almost always cold and distant to new people she meets, but she'll warm up to those who she feels understand her. Nikki spends her free time at home playing video games, browsing the web, reading comics, updating her blog and getting involved in conspiracy theories" '- Game Description' “Nikki is a shy nerd girl who started out streaming video games but quickly realized how much more money she could make by showing the goods” ''-'' HunieCam Studio Bio History "Nikki works at the Cafe as a Barista. She would go to university with her friends Tiffany and Audrey if she didn’t believe it was a waste of her time. As an autodidact, she’s good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. She spends a lot of time at her computer browsing the internet, reading webcomics, updating her blog and getting involved in conspiracy theory groups just for fun. In addition to being a talented artist, Nikki is an avid gamer and sinks a large chunk of her paycheck into arcade machines every week."-Original Backstory ''HunieCam'' Statistics Initial Style Level: 1 Initial Talent Level: 1 Initial Pay Rate: $1/hr Fetishes: Glasses, Huge Tits Smokes: Never Drinks: Never Trivia * HuniePopDev has stated on his Twitter that Nikki got her name because "I've known several girls named Nikki and all of them are shy/nerdy/artsy girls, so it seemed too perfect". * Nikki is the only one of the main cast (human girls) confirmed to have an unnatural hair color that is not achieved by the use of dye. Audrey maybe another. * Nikki's favorite hangout "Her Home" is the only location that is one of the girl's favorite hangouts in which the player can not access. * Nikki is one of three characters to wear glasses. *Given the memes and references peppered throughout HuniePop, Nikki may be a caricature of camgirl Anna Molli, who became popular on the link-sharing site Reddit when a post of her art went up on the front page of r/gaming. Both used to share a similar build, haircut, and hairstyle; both also wear similar glasses. This is only speculation, however. *Nikki might be based on the Kuudere, a sort of acting in Japanese works. These are almost opposites to a tsundere, the only similarity is that both are not common to talk to their love interests directly because of both building their relationship status over time. Kuuderes are shy and don't like company and are antisocial in their behavior. They tend to have a "shell" around themselves where they only let special people through. They tend to want to be alone most of the time, similar to the way Nikki acts towards people. Common for Kuuderes is that they don't have many friends if any. Nikki also doesn't have many friends, making her one of the common sorts of kuudere because she has only two friends, Audrey and Tiffany. *Hayden Daviau, Kyanna's voice actress, portrayed Nikki in Random Encounters' video HuniePop the Musical. **Nikki is also one of eight girls to appear in the video. The others are Kyanna, Audrey, Tiffany, Aiko, Momo, Venus, and Kyu. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio Category:Glasses Category:Huge Tits